Best of Both Worlds
by BurningOcean01
Summary: What if Percy and Harry had a granddaughter that they didn't know about? Meet Sam, whose parents were killed in a fire a few years before she made it to Camp Half-blood.
1. The Fire that Rocked Both Worlds

**Best of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 1: The Fire that Rocked Both Worlds**

_**What if Percy and Harry had a granddaughter that they didn't know about? Meet Sam, whose parents were killed in a fire a few years before she made it to Camp Half-blood. **_

**Harry's POV:**

It was Christmas day when I got the phone call that changed everything. Ron and Hermione were over with their two adult kids and three grand children. Ginny sat on the couch complaining that Lily had ditched them. His two sons fooled around with each other with grins on their faces.

Hermione sighed, while Ron pulled her closer to him.

"We're a year old friend," Ron said to him.

Harry laughed and shook his head. Ron was right. Harry was now fifty-three years old. That may be young, but Harry felt very old compared to his kids who were in their twenties. Then the phone rang. Ron got it first and answered it.

He frowned, "I'm the brother of Ginny."

He paused and handed Harry the phone. Harry frowned and brought it to his ear.

"This is Harry Potter."

"Hello sir," the voice said, "I work in the police department in the United States. I'm sorry to say this, but your daughter passed away two nights ago at nine o'clock with her roommate, Mark Jackson. There was a terrible fire that started in the family room and suffocated them."

Harry almost dropped the phone and collapsed on the couch.

"Were there any survivors?"

"There is one, but she was not at the scene when it happened. Lilly and Mark were taking care of a young girl by the name of Samantha. Her body was not found when the firefighters got rid of the fire. I'm sorry for your lose Mr. Potter."

The person on the other line hung up. Harry felt his heart stop for a few moments. Everyone in the room gave a questioning look, but didn't say anything for a few moments.

"What's wrong dad?" James questioned.

Harry looked at Ginny who had gone pale.

"It's Lily," Harry finally said, "she was killed by a fire in the United Sates two nights ago."

**Percy's POV: **

Christmas Eve was when Percy and Annabeth got the call. They just tucked in the three grand children and got into bed when the phone rang. Percy groaned and answered in.

"Mr. Percy Jackson?"

"This is him," Percy answered.

"My name is Will Gives; I work with the police department in Montana. I'm sorry to tell you sir, but your son was killed last night in a fire with his roommate, Lily Potter. He passed away from smoke inhalation."

Percy gripped the phone tightly.

"Were there any survivors?"

"There is one, but she was not at the scene. She was a young girl that Mark and Lily were taking care of. There was evidence that she possible got of the fire, but like I said, she wasn't there when the firefighters got to the house."

The phone went dead while Percy trembled with the facts swimming through him. His only son was dead. Annabeth sat up next to him, and turned him to face her.

"What is the matter," Annabeth questioned.

Fear was in her eyes when she saw her husband.

"It's Mark," Percy's voice cracked, "he was killed in a fire last night in Montana."

_**Like it? Tell me how you think of it! **_


	2. Welcome to My Life

**Best of Both Worlds**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to My Life**

"How do you expect to be known when you have no history to go by?"

"I can just make up my own history."

"That's impossible with this world. After all, it isn't the early 21 century."

"I think I would know the difference if it was 2010 and 2056."

"You act as you don't know."

"Then it seems that you are as immature as I thought."

I spun on my heels, feeling my friends storming behind me. But I left, walking as though I had some place to go. But Selena was faster than me. She spun me around, trying to look at me deeply.

"I'm sorry Sam. Honestly, I am."

"I know," I smiled, "but you know that I don't accept apologies that are hugely unreasonable."

"I know that," Dalen said.

I smirked and gave a clicking sound in the back of my throat to him. But Dalen knew me better and smiled.

"Best friends?" he asked.

"Forever. No matter what."

If I only knew the truth that would rip away everything of mine. That only in a few days' time would change me forever.

Days soon passed, leaving me with only to realize that time in muggle school was about to end. Next year, I was going to be going to Hogwarts for seven years. All too soon, I also realized what I was going to give up. I knew the instructions my parents gave me, and that I need to do what they wanted. If anyone found out who I was, then I would be super dead meat. No matter what, I had to keep myself in check about keeping a low profile.

Dalen sat next to me in lab, trying, unsuccessfully, to act like he knew nothing at all. But I didn't complain as he spilled a whole set of chemicals all over me. The sub ran over and started to fawn all over me. Dalen went pale and tried to help me, but I said that I'll just put water to it. Knowing Dalen, I also knew that he would convince the teacher to get himself to come with me.

"Dalen, go with Samantha to make sure that she gets all the chemicals washed off," the sub said through the chaos of the class.

Dalen nodded, grabbed the pass, and got me out.

"I am so sorry Sam," he said in a shaky breathe, "I didn't mean to-"

That's when a roar filled our ears. I only had time to grab Dalen by the shirt and shove into the lockers. Pain ripped down my chest as something slashed down my shirt. The burn became a knife and dug deep into my lungs and heart. Blood poured from collar bone to stomach. My shirt was cut down in half, and my sports bra was exposed. I looked up to the person who attacked me. His blonde hair fell to his shoulders in curls and eyes black. There was a glisten of blood upon his cheek as he breathed.

"My, my," he whispered, "Samantha Jackson. My Lord will pay me deeply for your dead body."

I could only breathe as I tried to find a way out. My parents' weapons were in my locker, two corridors down. My only hope was to keep him busy until I could kill him. He raised his blade up past his shoulder. It made a hiss sound as it fell down, but it hit the ground. I did another back flip.

"Sam!" Dalen yelled.

He tried to get to me, the boy slammed into Dalen, making him gasp in pain.

"Dalen!" I screamed.

I ran to him, the blood still pouring, and jumped onto the boy's undefended back. His sword fell to the ground with a loud clack. He roared and bent backwards, trying to claw me off. I clung to him, squeezing until I couldn't anymore.

"GO!" I screamed at Dalen.

My heart pounded as more blood flowed from me. My vision started to fade into darkness. The boy managed to grab me. His fingers locked around my arms and ripped upward. My body tore upwards and slammed into the lockers. My head slammed into the bottom edges of two lockers. I fell onto the ground hard. The boy panted, bent over, and picked up his sword. He flicked and my blood flew all over the floor.

I could barely see what was going on around me. Blood pounded in my ears and my body ached in all too many places. The faint outline of darkness of the monster's body was all that kept me from going under. I had to protect Selena and Dalen. I just had too. With my body protesting, I climbed to my feet. He stood over me with unblinking hatred-filled eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

Yes, it's not my strongest point, but I had to do it. I had to buy time.

"My master wants you dead. And with your death shall come the reign of the children of Olympus!"

_What the hell?_ "What do you mean?"

He smiled a sickening grin. "When we take back what is ours, the gods will be dumped in the pit and we shall rule the world. We will make it how we want it. We will be the new immortals!"

This guy is crazy.

I licked my lips.

Black spots danced in my vision.

"Why my death?"

That's when the corridor exploded.


	3. A Different Girl

**Best of Both Worlds**

**Chapter 3: A Different Girl**

_**So sorry it took me so long to get this typed. **_**Major**_** writer's block. Hope this makes up for the trouble. :) **_

_"Get Sam and go!" _

Blood pounded in her head and she struggled.

_"I'm not leaving you!" She cried, "You don't stand a chance!" _

The nightmare was starting once again. Just before her life was flipped into this huge mess.

_"I need you to go now Lily! You need to protect Samantha!" _

Sweat streamed over her, soaking her clothes.

_Lily ran up the stairs, tears in her eyes. Sam was hiding under her bed, tears streaming down her face as she shook with fear. Her mother got on her knees and pulled Sam out. She forced her in jeans and didn't bother pulling a shirt over her head. Sam watched her mother yank out clothes and school supplies and put them in her backpack. _

_"What's going on?" Sam cried. _

_Her mother didn't answer. _

_"Mother!" _

_Lily didn't look at her daughter as she pulled out her wand- a pure white wand with glowing imprints upon the handle. She stuck it in her daughter's pack, knowing that Sam had to make it out. Lily looked at the walls, seeing the rainbows and dark blue paint staring at her like death was at her doorstep. Change that. Death was at her doorstep, and she also knew that her daughter had to make it out alive, no matter what choices that had to be made. _

_Smoke poured into the room, scaring Samantha even more than before. Yelling rose from downstairs and Lily froze. She could hear Mark's yells of pain slammed into her, taking all of her will power not to go down there and help him strangled her. All she cared about was Samantha getting out. _

_Sam screamed, struggling to get away. She could hear her father's cries and a dark voice laughing into her ears. _

She woke up with a start. Her head pounded, and she couldn't see anything going on around her. Sam pulled herself to her knees, trying to get up. She could hear kids screaming as they tried to get away, but couldn't. Teachers were yelling for control, yet couldn't control their classrooms. Fire alarms were going off, water hitting the floor due to the flames and smoke. Sam struggled to breathe as smoke filled her lungs and choked her of oxygen.

"Where are you?" A voice yelled. "I will kill you Samantha Jackson!"

Suddenly, she froze, daring not to breathe. She couldn't let the man get a hold of her. Which was a shame because he was pretty. _Stop thinking as a daughter of Venus,_ she chided herself, he's not worth dying for. The boy must had found her because he was suddenly beside her and grabbed her throat. She choked as his hand tightened.

The pain was too much.

She was going to die.

Then something changed. She dropped like a stone and suddenly she was able to breathe.

"You aren't killing demigods on my watch," a young girl's voice growled.

There was the haunting laugh of someone.

"You can't kill me, daughter of Poseidon."

Sam froze. What was going on?

Someone grabbed her, throwing her body up and sailing to her left. Knowing herself, she twisted and rolled on her back, bringing her body to the balls of her feet. Someone yanked her up and threw her once again forward, but this time holding onto her tight. Sam struggled to get away, but in the end she threw one last thing she could do. Her left hand was free, her right caught by the person. A man, she realized, the grip too strong for a girl's. Her left hand snapped forward, drawing strength behind it. The man was punched in the jaw hard, and he stumbled back a few steps in shock.

"What the hell?" he demanded.

Then he threw his body into a back flip. Sam hit the ground hard, something grabbing her leg and yanked it forward. Much too fast and much too scary, a blonde thing sailed passed over her head before embedding itself into the wall like a cutting knife to bread. She hit the ground, her head cracking upon a part of cement. Sam's head spun, threatening to pull her under.

_That's the time you truly know that the war is going to kill you. If you let it get you, then you are dead no matter who saves you. Letting your body stop will ruin you forever. _

Sam crawled to her feet. The spawn of the devil wasn't going to take her now.

"Save the girl!" a voice screamed.

The boy who she punched ran to her. He grabbed her arm and started to run, holding her. Sam stumbled after him while nearly tripping over rocks and boulders.

"What is the way out of here?" he yelled at her as they ran.

Sam stumbled over her words. "Left to the court yard."

They came to a fork in the road and he pulled her to the left pathway. Then he stopped and turned around. Sam panted as she sank to her knees. She gazed into the form of the boy, seeing him for the first time.

He was pale. Moonlight pale to be exact. His black hair shined into the florescence lights. He wore a tee-shirt half orange and half purple. Army pants were tucked into thick, heavy combat boots with silver chains added to the ankle. The boy also panted, drawing a hand through his hair.

He was stunning.

Then he turned to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Sam, not trusting her voice, nodded. Then she found it.

"What the hell happened," she demanded.

The boy turned to face the path they just took. "A monster attack by the looks of it. You're lucky that we got here-"

"That's what everyone says-"

The boy turned and gave her a dark look.

Yet, all Sam could think of was how his look made his lips more red like a cherry.

Then she felt it. The feeling of empty air filling of usage. It only took one moment for her to figure out what was going on. With one quick motion she was to her feet. She threw out her hand, catching the boy in the chest and shoved him to the ground. Her hand touched the old wrist watch she had and pushed in the center. Her body crouched and ducked behind the shield. Just milliseconds later, bullets sprayed into it, trying to cut it.

She unleashed her dagger slowly; making sure the boy saw it. Then she changed the position of it, making the blade face the outside of her forearm instead of inside. When the bullets stopped, she heard cursing. Then she attacked. She drew her shield to the right and threw her dagger. It sailed into the air and struck the attacker. The monster exploded in golden dust.

"Are you sure I need help?" she questioned.

The boy gave an long whistle, shaking his head.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sam," she answered as she drew her shield to a wrist watch.

"How long have you known?"

She hesitated and turned her head away. "For a while now."

He nodded as if he understood.

_But he doesn't. _

_No one could understand the sickening truth. _


	4. Race to Get Out part I

**Best of Both Worlds**

**Chapter 4: Race to Get Out part I**

_** Just to get the warning out there: there is use of bad language in here. Although they are bad now days, but in the future I predict that they will be everyday words. **_

Blood pounded in her head. Could she stop what was going on?

But what about her friends?

She suddenly gasped, realizing what was going on and it took her breath as it dawned on her.

"What is it?" the boy questioned.

"My friends!" she gasped out. "I need to save them!"

She tried to run, but she was cut short by the boy. He grabbed her around by her waist and held onto her hard. Sam struggled and fought him, but she couldn't break free of his strong grip.

"Let me go!" she cried.

Desperation won. She ripped herself from his arms and ran forward. She ran with everything she had: fear, terrified, and the tears threatening to come out.

"Samantha!" a voice screamed.

"Dylan!" she screamed back.

She saw Dylan running toward her and ran to him. They crashed into each other and he picked her up midair. He spun them both around and then he set her down.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She locked eyes with him.

"Yes I am."

Then they heard someone clear their throat. Best friends turned around the mysterious boy standing by them. The boy smiled when he saw Dylan. Then something clicked to Sam.

"I thought you were staying at camp to keep the monsters out, man" Dylan said.

_They are friends? _

The boy shrugged.

"Got a weird dream vision from Artemis. Said something how a child of the gods is being hunted and will be attacked tomorrow. Alex went with me with her own talk with her dad. The demigod is important, whoever they are."

Dylan grinned.

"Then we have to thank the gods for saving our lives." Then he slammed his hand to his head. "Oh gods!"

Sam jumped and the boy laughed.

Dylan pointed at her. "Samantha Jackson," he said. He pointed at the boy, "Gill."

The boy gave a nod to her and she returned it. So his name is Gill.

_Wonderful._

There was the sound of glass breaking. Sam spun around, and pulled out a ball point pen. She pulled off the cap and it turned into a long double-edged sword. She could see the translation: Riptide on the side in gold. It was the last gift she got from her father before he died.

Then she saw it. A girl was running toward them. She was fast, but it was going to take her a while to get where they were at.

The boy, Gill took a step forward.

"What is she doing?" Gill whispered.

He also had his sword out.

Dylan cried out.

"RUN!" The girl screamed.

Gill swore and spun around. He grabbed Sam's arm and forced her around. But that didn't stop her before she saw the shadow. He put his sword to skull ring and Sam followed his lead. The lights above blinked.

"Dylan!" Gill yelled, "Come on!"

Dylan started to run with long strides. They ran and ran, making sharp turns by Dylan. Soon they were out of the school. The grass was covered by screaming kids and teachers trying to get back control. Gill ran to the crowd, shoving kids away. Sam could hear their cries of shock and anger as they slammed into others.

"Sorry!" Dylan yelled.

Sam shoved a boy out of her away with one arm. Then she lost her grip on Gill. She tripped and fell hard. Kids shrieked and started to run all over the place. She started to get trampled on, classmates stepping on her stomach, legs, feet, and kicking her head. She slowly pulled her body into a fatal position, trying to protect her organs.

"Dylan!" she cried out. "Gill!"

Then there was no one. Sam went to her hands and knees, launching herself to her feet. The ground trembled and shook as she sprinted. Where were they?

"Sam!" a girl screamed.

She spun around and saw the girl that was fighting the boy just as he tried to kill her. The girl did a front flip, landing in front of her.

"Come on!" she yelled.

Once again Sam was grabbed by the upper arm and forced to run with everything in her. But the girl held on tighter than Gill. She could feel the bruises forming underneath the fingertips of the girl. They ran hard, sprinting as a roar echoed in her eardrums.

The girl suddenly stopped, throwing Sam in front of her. Sam rolled on the grass and coming to a stop a few feet in front of her. She cried out and got to her feet slowly. She turned around, and then suddenly wished she hadn't.

The monster was somehow see-through, looking like a ghost. It's red eyes glowed in hatred. Spit it the ground in huge globs and the grass burned. The monster roared when it saw the girl. It ran toward her, its claws expanding from the paws.

The girl swore in the old language. She used words that only her parents used. She expanded a shield from an old wrist watch and twisted at the hip. Then she snapped the top half of her body forward. The shield sailed through the air and hit the monster like a bullet going through a human. The monster sailed feet back and landed flat on his back.

Sam's heart pounded. She stumbled to the girl.

"How did you do that?" She demanded.

The girl spun to face her.

"Why were you not with Gill?" She demanded back.

"Got lost in the crowd."

The girl sighed.

"Come on," she said, "let's get you back to them."

Sam nodded. Suddenly she felt as though she was going to faint.

The girl grabbed her arm. Suddenly, Sam was yanked up.

"Stay awake Sam," a voice whispered.

"I'm so tired," she muttered. "Just let me sleep."

There was an earth-shattering roar.

"S_!"

Sam's eyes snapped open. She was suddenly not so tired after all.

The girl let her go.

"How the hell is it still alive?"

Then she attacked the monster. Sam stood frozen in fear at the monster. It had been what? Three years since she had seen it? More? But yet, fear was still for this monster.

She remembered when she last attacked it. It _killed over twenty people trying to kill _her.

"SAM!"

She spun around to see Gill and Dylan running toward her.

"Get Sam!" Gill yelled at Dylan.

Dylan ran toward her as Gill went to attack the beast.

"NO!" Sam shrieked.

Another roar cut through the air, silencing her own voice.

Then there was a bellow of laughter beside her.

Sam spun around and saw the boy that attacked her earlier. His blond hair was in his eyes and cuts were all over his body.

"Well, well." The boy smirked. "Remember this monster, hybrid? Remember how many people it took into its jaws?"

Sam trembled with anger.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

She could hear Gill and the girl yelling at each other as they attacked the monster as one. She could also hear Dylan yelling as he tried to get the guy to let Sam go.

"Come with me, daughter of magic," he said. "Come with me and we can destroy the creatures that killed your family."

Sam's voice caught in her throat. How much did he know about her family?

"Don't listen to him Sam!" Dylan cried out.

Sam pulled out her pen.

The boy snarled. He pulled out a sword and a dagger. Sam let her sword out of its container and turned the point toward him.

"Your promises our lies to me." She said, "and only my death is what you wish for.

"If you want me, then come and get me."


	5. Race to Get Our part II

**Best of Both Worlds**

**Chapter 5: Race to Get Out Part II**

**Sorry to say this, but I messed up with the chapters. Sam should all be POV her. Other words Sam= I, she= I, and so on. Hopefully this helps you with understanding Chapter 5. **

I twisted on my heels and ran. I ran to the beast, my sword at hand, and did a front flip over Gill. I sailed over his head and landed into a roll in front of him. He cried out in shock, but did his best trying not to kill me as the man went after me. I could hear his curses as Dylan attacked him with apples and tin cans.

_Satyr for sure. _

My dad taught me the differences between monsters, mortals, demigods, satyrs, and gods. Especially gods. Mom taught me that if the gods found out who my parents were, they will kill me no matter how many people are at the scene.

But I ignored the facts as I ran toward the monster. At last second, I slid between its feet and let my sword cut through its whole right leg. The monster screamed, spit flying everywhere.

"Careful!" Gill screamed as the spit narrowly missed the girl.

I launched myself to my feet and ran to the side of the school. Plan, plan, plan. Did I have one? Yes I did.

I need water.

The school had a sprinkler system. And the boy was going to set it off.

I ran to the walls, throwing my body into back flip at the last possible second. The boy ran underneath me and slammed into the wall. He bounced off it and attacked me, his hands throwing the sword at me. I twisted at the hip, my spine turning to the sky as I brought my body back to center. The boy attacked me, another sword in his hands. We met together, sparks flying. The sky darkened. We spared for another minute, he slowly bringing me down. I took a step back, knowing he wanted that. And he did.

I launched my body to the right, rolling to my knees.

He bellowed in anger and attacked me once again.

"You can't escape me!" He screamed. "You are mine!"

I quickly twisted and sprinted to the two trees. Just as I thought, he went after me. I ran till I couldn't run anymore. I let go of my sword. It crashed onto the ground a few feet to the right of me. I jumped hard, a foot at least, but that was all I needed. My hands grabbed the branched and I swung my legs forward like a gymnast. My body sailed forward till my toes were above my head. I drew the left leg down gently and did a cartwheel on the branch. I crouched and waited for the attack.

The boy snarled and threw his sword down. He jumped up and caught a branch a few feet from me. He threw his body forward and climbed up. I sat still as the branch shook by his weight. _Only one shot._ Soon he was only a foot from me on the same branch. He stood panting, trying to catch his breath as he gave me a murderous look. I tilted my head to the left and gave him a sweet grin.

"Getting too old for climbing trees now I see." I said.

He snarled and launched toward me.

I did a back flip and landed on the ground.

"Come and get me!" I called.

The boy jumped and tripped over the watering system.

_Yes. _

Just as he landed, I let my gut do its work. The water exploded from the hole. It went up, covered the boy like a straight suit and extra streaming water went into his mouth. He shook his head viciously, trying to get the water out of his body.

"This is the last time you mess with the daughter of magic," I whispered.

The boy exploded into gold dust. _So much for being mortal._

I twisted on my heels and ran back to the others. Gill had a bad cut down his shirt and the girl had launched herself at the beast. Her dagger was deep into the skin, and she kept bringing it out and stabbing the monster. The girl had guts, if anything. I hadn't seen anything like that since the last attack. . .

I shook my head and jogged. I soon stopped a few meters from the monster and drew out my shield. Well, I thought, here's goes nothing.

I threw the shield toward it, spinning midair before striking a few inches below the girl. She gave a strangled cry of shock as the monster bellowed in pain. It turned around to face me. Gill yelled for me to run, but I held my ground.

"Come and get me you ugly deformed GHOST!" I screamed.

It roared and went after me.

Once again I did a back flip with my sword as a lever. I flew a few feet into the air and landed, sending out a tremor through the ground. Everybody stumbled to get a grip of themselves, but only I stayed leveled. The girl threw herself off the monster and rolled on the ground before coming back up. Gill charged at the monster, but the girl stopped him. I could see the girl whispering something to him and he stopped.

Dylan yelled my name, but I ignored him. I had to keep my attention on the monster. It thundered toward me, its talons glittering as lightning flashed. I drew out my pen and turned it into a sword. Its hard grip fitted in my right hand. Then I pulled out my second dagger from behind my back.

Both of my parents trained me to keep my weapons on me so many times that I forget that they are there. Almost like a kid losing his keys in his backpack. But I lost my first dagger. Dad said it belonged to his mother, and I had to get it back. I could feel it's hot breath upon my face as it came toward me. My heart pounded my chest, but I was no longer afraid. I guess when you kill a monster looking like a guy, you tend to have an easier time fighting other monsters that try to attack you. At the last possible second, I threw my body forward. My hands flew out in front of me, doing the work. The dagger buried deep into his stomach. The sword sliced open its skin and gold dust flowed out of it.

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. I started to pant; spinning as the monster's numerous body circled mine. Rain fell to the ground. Then the beast laughed. It's voice filled my head, and threatened to drag me under.

_**You can't win from me. You can't beat me. There is a reason why the gods sent me. They know who you are Samantha Jackson. And evil wants you. You will destroy the gods!**_

I cried out, stumbling a few feet back. My dagger fell from my hand and hit the ground. My hands went to my head.

_There are gods on your side. Learn to fight for them and you will prevail. Nothing can take you away unless you let it. _

My hands went to their side. Anger burned in me, a hatred so deep it threatened to swallow me up.

"No one can take me away. I am one of legions of demigods! I am a child of magic!" I screamed.

Then I launched myself at the beast. I did a front flip, using my sword to elevate myself, and landed on the pelvis of the monster. I swung my sword forward, stabbing into the beast's heart then yanked it back out. The monster once again bellowed in pain. I threw myself to his left arm, throwing my body up, and then landed on his shoulder. Deep anger radiated through me.

"By the hearts of my decreased parents," I whispered, "I curse thee to the trenches where thee came from."

Then I swung my sword through its neck. The body exploded, throwing me feet away, and landed into Gill's arms. He fell back holding me. I could hear cheers and whoops from Dylan and the girl. Gill gave a pained laugh and I quickly got off of him. I tried to get to my feet, but pain swam my body under. The girl caught me as I fell back down.

"Careful," she whispered in my ear. "Easy now."

I nodded sleepily and sunk into her arms. I could feel her gently set me down.

"Can you put her to sleep, Dylan?" she asked.

"Wait!" I muttered, "wait!"

"What's the matter?" Gill asked.

Rain went down my face.

"My dagger… it's inside the school where the monster attacked… it's my father's… he told me to protect it…"

"I'll go get it," the girl said. Then I heard her feet pounding on the ground as she went back to the school.

I could distantly feel warm hands on my arms. They were lifted up and weirdly twisted around someone's neck.

"Gently now," Dylan said, "she's going to die any second."

"She won't," Gill answered. "I'm keeping her soul in."

Someone slid their hands under my thighs and upper back. My head tilted toward it touched the chest and the neck of Gill.

"Do you have a car?" I heard Dylan distantly ask.

"Alex and I didn't come unprepared." Gill hazily answered.

"My dagger," I whispered.

"Shhh," Gill whispered, "go to sleep Sam. Everything is ok now."

I nodded and everything went black.


	6. Welcome to Camp Half-blood

**Best of Both Worlds**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood**

**Gill's POV: **

**I figured I'd give Gill some credit with Sam. He deserved his point to be shown during Sam's slumber. **

I felt her breath become regular and I gave Dylan a long look. He shrugged and patted Sam's foot.

"She's stronger than you think," Dylan whispered.

I shifted her in my arms. She was small for a demigod and didn't have that much weight on her. I knew for sure Mr. Jackson was going to stuff her like a pig when I brought her to camp. Mr. Jackson was a good guy, but he couldn't stand it when demigods were _that_ thin. Almost supermodel thin. Maybe even anorexia thin.

"Is she always this small?" I questioned him.

He grinned back at me.

"She eats like a horse!" he said. "And yet she doesn't gain an ounce! She must have a high metabolism, or it's because of all the sports she does daily. But in the end, she loses even more weight!"

I looked more closely at the girl.

"Who's her mortal parent?"

The grin slipped from Dylan's face.

"She won't say. But her emotions say that she was with two mortal parents. Possibly her true parent with a guardian. But they are both dead. She's been an orphan for a few years now. Been on the run before the police caught her six months ago and sent her to this school."

A whistle escaped my lips. An orphan? That's the worst type of demigod of them all. Trying to tell them that their parent is a god is hard for them to understand. Let alone pray to them daily.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked.

The grin appeared.

"Except the monsters? Let's see, it seems that she is forming a crush on you."

I rolled my eyes.

This is the reason why I don't hunt down demigods. Got one girl stuck on you and suddenly there are fifty of them. The girl shifted and a pained moan escaped her lips. Then she shifted back to her original position and fell back to sleep.

Dylan gave her a long look.

"The monster attacked her before," he read with a blank monotone, "and people were killed. But when the monster went after you, she had to stop it." Then he shrugged. "Must have been all the deaths stacked against her. Something snaps when you could have been the twentieth person to be killed."

I snorted quietly, careful not to awake up the girl.

"It's not like the last time, Gill," he whispered, "something's different about this girl. Something the gods hate. I can't put my finger to it, but it's what made me first find you."

Fear gripped my heart.

"Must be because she's damn hot for her young age," I joked.

But the girl was hot. He could tell that by next year guys were going to be all over her for her to become their girlfriend.

"I'm serious, Gill!" Dylan said, "something's off with this girl! S-"

"I'm back."

Dylan jumped a foot in the air and my heart somersaulted in my chest. I was careful not to move my body.

Alex had a weird look as she looked at the girl. A golden dagger was in her hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She wouldn't answer me for a few seconds. Then she put the dagger in her combat boot.

"Come on," she said, "we have to get back to camp. Something tells me that guy will send more monsters after us if we don't get the hell out now."

Dylan nodded and we started to jog to a SUV that was parked sideways in the parking lot. Alex climbed into the driver's seat and turned the car on. For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that Alex was young no matter how many quests I had with her. She should have been over sixty years old, but the gods granted her permission thirty years ago to help and save demigods that were in trouble. Now she was a deadly fifteen year old ghost with a bad anger management case. I laid the girl in the third row of seats and buckled the middle seatbelt and climbed into the second row of seats along with Dylan.

"Ready?" Alex questioned.

Dylan laughed and I chuckled. We both grabbed the seats in front of us as Alex pelted the car out of the school driveway. Sam groaned in the back and Alex ran over a speed bump without slowing down. I glanced back to give a last look at the school. Half of the school was in rubble when Alex and I blew it up. The broken pipe where Sam killed the boy monster, then the dried grass where she also killed the monster.

"Hey Alex," I said, "what was that beast that attacked us?"

I could see Alex's hands grip the steering wheel.

"It's better if you don't know." She said.

What had gotten into her? She never held back information away from me.

"Is it bad?" I edged.

She nodded viciously.

"It's deadly. And to have one sent after Sam shows that someone powerful wants her dead before we can step in and save her."

Dylan paled.

"Does this have something do with her past?"

"Speak, Dylan."

He told her what he told me.

Alex swore as she drove onto the highway.

"That has everything to do with it!"

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

But she wouldn't talk about anything. After a few hours on the road, we pulled into Camp Half-Blood. Home sweet home. I was finally back after a trip to save another demigod. We all climbed out and Alex left to talk to her father.

"Keep an eye on her, Gill," she told me.

Soon, Dylan and I were walking down the hill with the passed out Sam in my arms. Cabins were all over the place and kids were laughing, joking, and practicing sword fighting with each other. After the war with Gaea, the two camps were in shambles. What ended up happening was the two camps combined forces to bring together the strongest demigods in over a thousand years. With some of the seven's help, the camps grew to be the strongest kids in America. At that time, over fifty cabins were built for the demigods. Then a few years later Leo found the Egyptian magicians and banded with them. They don't stay often, but when they do, their five cabins are crowded with kids. After that, Norse gods came forward and asked for residence for their kids. At least, that's what the Greeks say. Then the Norse kids say that the Greeks invited them. But Chiron would be the one with a smirk on his face when they got into the fight.

The Norse kids added twenty cabins of their own. Percy and his sister, Alex, had to add more room to camp by cutting the ocean shorter and expanding the camp by twelve miles. At total, there were eighty cabins for everyone. But only one fourth of the demigods were actually here during the school year. Now that summer was coming tomorrow, kids would be flooding in to own their bunks and roam the camp for the summer.

When we got to the Big House, Percy was sitting on rocking chair, rocking back and forth as he watched them come up. He didn't miss anything, that man. I could only guess that it was because of the time he spent down in Tartarus. That changed Alex, Annabeth and him deeply when they did get back out. They were more controlling, others told him, much stronger than before. And no one messed with Percy or his sister. Even other children of the sea god were careful not to cross them.

"Gill, Dylan," Percy said in a whispered tone. "What do you have there?"

"A new demigod, sir," I grunted back.

After carrying her for over twenty minutes, she was beginning to get heavy.

He nodded and stood up. Bones cracked as he walked slowly to the doorway and opened the door.

"Bring her in," he beckoned.

I brought Sam in and set her down on the table. Then I truly saw her for the first time. Her brown hair seemed be black in the low light, yet red when a lot of light hit it. Her lips were soft and round, a mark of a changing body before its time. Sam's body was so small yet showed deep muscles tones in her arms, chest, stomach, and legs. Her collarbone and shoulders were clipped by bone indents, signs of not enough food. Sam even wore a skirt, high socks, and short black boots. Indention at the cheeks showed even more signs of not enough food.

Percy sighed when he scanned the girl down.

"Bring me water," he said, "I'll be here for a while."

Dylan nodded and got Percy the water he asked for.

Then Percy turned toward them.

"Go enjoy your first day back, boys," he said.

I nodded and yet threw him a look at Sam.

"Alex said I need to keep an eye on her." I said, nodding toward Sam.

Percy looked back at the girl.

"You can check back on her in two days. By then she should be awake."

Once again I nodded and Dylan and I left Percy with the girl, Sam.

"What was that creature?" Dylan asked.

"Let's go find out." I answered.

Then we both ran toward my cabin.


	7. The Nightmares Are Back

**Best of Both Worlds**

**Chapter 7: The Nightmares Are Back. . . **

**Now I'm back with Sam. Hopefully- and I mean hopefully- you understand how much Camp Half-Blood had changed since the war with Gaea. But what makes Sam so special? And why did Gill react so badly when Dylan told him that the quality found in him was what he found in Sam? Maybe you can understand how much by the end of the story. . . **

_I was running. _

_ Running so hard. What was going on? _

_ Where were mom and dad? _

_ Why weren't they coming out of the house? _

_ My heart was pounding in my chest. Mom promised that they would be coming. Soon. But something was wrong. Then there was the sound of a piercing scream. My heart stopped. Cold sweat covered my body and ice was shot into my blood. _

I have never felt that cold ever since that night.

_Then the dream shifted before I could do anything. Before I could let my horrors wash me once again. It was dark, but not enough where I couldn't see my hand stretched out in front of me. I could feel the bitter cold air against my skin and suddenly became aware of the fact I was in little to no clothing. Why was I in a dress? It was a startling gray with a bright blue trim around the edges. To top it all off was a bright blood red cape falling to the ground behind me. What was going on? Of all things the dress had to be a deep cleavage with no sleeves. _

_ This wasn't a dress meant for an eleven year old girl. _

_ Then I glanced at myself more carefully. Something was different. Something wrong. My legs were longer, hips wider, and the tightness of the dress around my stomach showed that I was much more active then I was now. This is a dream of the future. It hit me hard, and I instantly knew that I needed to find out all the information I could possibly get. I gently patted my body, finding no weapons there. _

Mental note one: need to have weapons on hand.

_ I pulled my left hand, holding it back unless I needed it. Dad made sure his little girl knew how to fight with fists before she handled the kitchen knives. The air was thick with sweat, so I had to be underground. It even had the metallic taste of a sewer. Why I would be here in the first place in a dress is only a question I can't answer. There was a fork in the pathway. To the right led down into darkness and the other led upstairs to the light. _

_ Then there were voices. _

_ "Can we trust her?" _

_ "We have to-" _

_ "-but how are you sure?" _

_ The voice was getting angrier. _

_ "Because the girl is a child. She doesn't understand the choices that she makes." _

_ "What of her parents?" _

_ "Decreased in the fire twelve years ago." _

_ I could feel the color drain from my face. So I was fifteen years old right now. It explains why I look like a high-schooler._

_ "And the boy, Gill Matthews?" _

_ There was a horrible laugh. _

_ "Dead by the gods." _

_ No. No. No. No. Gill! Tears filled my eyes and spilled over. My legs seemed to collapse on me and I fell to the ground hard. My heart squeezed together so hard I couldn't breathe, just staring into the steps of the words of the men. I started to shake, throwing a violent fit. _

What was wrong with me?

_ "But what of the girl?" The second guy demanded with an angrier tone. _

_ "She'll be dead in less than a few hours." _

_ Somehow I got to my feet. Then I turned to the tunnel to the right and ran into it, being silent as a ghost._

_ Gill wasn't dead. _

_ This wasn't happening. _

_ Not again. _

"NO!"

My body launched itself forward; pelvis up twisting in a painful movement then fell back to the bed. Somehow I couldn't stop screaming 'no!' and couldn't listen to anything at that moment. My heart was pounding in my chest so hard, beyond-ending tears making my eyes burn, and my throat feeling like a forest fire was raging in it.

"Calm down Samantha!"

Then something touched my arm, setting me off once again. I screamed and twisted to get away as possible.

"Stay away from me! Stay away from me!"

"Something's wrong with her," I heard a voice said.

"Go get the boy," another voice answered. "Now!"

I continued to scream, tears and sweat sliding down my face and body. What was wrong with me? Then I heard the door open, a boy's voice crying out when they saw me.

"Samantha!"

_He hit me across the face. I screamed in pain as a sob escaped me. _

"Stay away from me!" I screamed. "Get away from me!"

Then I felt someone grab me, pulling me against them. I started to fight the person, my hands making connections before I could register what was going on. The boy cried out in pain but held on tighter as I fought and twister even harder.

"Stop this Sam!" the boy grunted. "I'm not here to hurt you!"

_The man leaned over me, his face inches from mine. _

_ "You will always belong to me." _

"Stop!" I sobbed. "Leave me alone!"

_"Never." _

"Sam! It's Dylan!"

"No." I whispered as more tears slid down my face.

Then I broke down sobbing, collapsing upon the body holding me. His voice whispered in my ear, and then did I truly know that it was Dylan.

"Everything's ok," he whispered. "He isn't going to hurt you Sam. Everything's okay."

"No," I sobbed, "he'll come back. He'll come back."

"No he won't," his voice turned hard as his arms around me tightened. "He is never going to touch you again."

It took a long time getting me back to normal. I took in a deep breath and started to laugh shakily. I couldn't look at Dylan in the eyes. Then I took my arms that were tight around him and wiped my face. Bloody tears and snot was left in its wake.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I was only able to nod, but my throat was tight with pain. He knew I was lying.

He squeezed me hard.

"Let's go to the beach, Sam," he said as he climbed off of the table.

Off a table? What the hell was I doing on a table? But sure enough I was because the wood dug painfully on my back. The room was covered in wood, but the walls were painted blue. The ceiling was white and windows were everywhere drawn closed. Old chairs were leaning against the walls, almost looking as though they hadn't been used in a long time.

"Where am I?" I managed to whisper.

Dylan grinned.

"Come off the table and you'll see."

I couldn't help but smile at what he said. Then everything hit me. Passing out on the grass, the monsters, the girl. _Gill._ My throat tightened. Then there was the dream. . .

Dylan must have seen my face because he extended his hand.

"I promise to explain everything," he said, "but I need you to come with me to fully get what's going on."

"No she isn't." a cold voice said.

I spun around to see the girl leaning against the wall a few feet away from me. How did I not see her? Her image seemed to flicker, showing that she was a ghost. Her thick black hair was now lose like a waterfall and ended at her waist. Something clicked in my mind because I know who she was. Dad talked about her a lot.

"What do you mean, Alex?" Dylan asked.

"She needs to rest for starters." She answered with staring at me. "And the screaming fit she just gave off needs to be looked at."

Dylan must have frowned at her.

"Gill wanted to see her and show her the camp before he leaves."

The girl, Alex, shrugged her shoulders. She had this amused smile playing on her face.

"Go on then," she said, "but tell Gill to be careful with her."

Dylan finally got me out five minutes later with me in clean clothes and with my dagger. The girl didn't seem to want to hand it over, but she still gave it to me. What was her problem anyway? It was bright outside when I finally got back out. I ended up having to wear sunglasses to finally get me to see. Dylan seemed to know where he was going, because he just dragged me along even though I was tripping all over the place.

I could hear people laughing and the sounds of swords clashing together. Then the sounds dying into nothing.

"Who do you have there, Dylan?" a breathy girl's voice questioned.

_Slut. _

"Showing the new girl around." He answered.

I bit my lip and forced my eyes open. Then I registered what was going on. It was the sword fighting class alright. And suddenly I didn't want to be here with all of these swords against me. There were at least fifty people staring at me, and suddenly I felt so conscious of the clothes Alex said I should wear. She got me into army clothes with black combat boots included. Everyone that I saw had either had a blue, orange, red, or purple shirt with Camp Half-Blood printed on it. Guess dad didn't get the memo with the colors. Then jean shorts with Airwalk shoes.

"Out of my way everyone."

My throat tightened.

Kids grumbled and parted ways for a twelve year old with black clothing. His black hair shined a dark brown in the light, but his dark eyes showed a different darkness that made her shiver. It was a dark pool and she could tell it was deep with only a second of locking eyes with him. But his body showed that he was angry and cold. Nothing she saw the last time she was awake.

"So the girl finally awakes."

I held my ground without moving and kept my eyes on his. I wasn't going to show weakness. Then I took off the borrowed sunglasses and held his eyes longer as he walked toward me. His spine was tight as a board and I realized he was in charge. So I better watch what I was saying. I shrugged and put the glasses in the back pocket of the army pants.

"I was wondering the same thing myself."

Kids watched us with shock at me. Did nobody talk back to the guy? Apparently not because he drew a sword and tried to chop off my arm. I dodged it without moving my legs, but anger lit in me. What the hell was this guy's problem?

"You will call me Matt, Samantha."

He growled with his sword still extended a few inches from my stomach.

"My name is Sam," I snapped back. "_Not_ Samantha."

I must have done it because kids gasped. Then they all took a few steps back away from us.

"Gill. . ." Dylan said slowly.

Gill, Matt, gave me the dirtiest look I ever gotten. Then he took a few steps back and turned around. Something in his leg twitched and then he spun around, trying to slice me open. I threw my arms back, going into a back flip with my legs split vertical to dodge the blade from cutting me. Kids gasped, but I ignored them.

_Don't let anything distract you. _

When my feet landed, I pulled out my pen, tossed it in the air with the cap off, and ducked as Gill's sword sailed over my head with centimeters to spare. My sword landed in my hand and our swords clashed together. We fought throwing slashes, stabs, and somewhat trying to figure out each other's moves. He knew I could fight, but he was beginning to see how far that truly went. And I could tell that Gill was going to kill me if I didn't do anything.

Then I faked a trip. I fell down hard and Gill's sword fell toward me. My sword was drawn high so his sword would cut me open, but the weight of it was heavy. I got Gill by surprise, so he didn't even realize what I did until it was too late. I managed to get my leg between his legs as I fell and then yanked it against his left one. He fell on his back and I threw the sword off of mine. I launched my body against his and held him as the point of my sword went into his neck.

We were both panting, but for some reason I loved it.

_I loved being on top of him. _


End file.
